En solo un segundo
by sweet crazy love- sasusaku
Summary: La chica de blancos ojos supo que hizo bien en creer en Naruto y encontró por fin la respuesta que buscaba cuando Gaara la miró y le sonrió, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus preocupaciones no valían la pena


**HOLA...AM SOY NUEVA EN ESTO SOY FAN DEL SASUSAKU..PERO ESTE FIC LO HIZE CON MI MEJOR AMIGA:3 ELLA AMA EL GAAHINA:3**

**YO A MI GUSTO ME GUSTA EL N.H PERO AMO EL SASUSAKU**

**ES UN SONGFIC LA CANCION " AMARAL EN SOLO UN SEGUNDO" - LA FAVORITA DE MI AMIGA:3**  
** SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTEN:3  
**

**En solo un segundo**

El día era casi tan oscuro como la media noche, una fuerte tormenta azotaba la costa del país del viento, las ventanas de una casa aparentemente abandonada, temblaban ante el embate de las ventiscas, solo los truenos iluminaban el paisaje de cuando en cuando, en una de las habitaciones un joven de ojos claros, vestido con pantalón y remera negros, miraba por la ventana pensando que igual de rápido que había cambiado el clima lo había hecho su vida pero a diferencia de lo terrible que se había puesto la mañana su vida parecía más colorida y… ¿alegre? Si, esa era la palabra… alegre… una sensación poco conocida para él pero a la que sabía que se acostumbraría pronto…

* * *

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, las cobijas estaban revueltas y abultadas en el centro… algo debajo de ellas se movió y quedó al descubierto la cara de una joven de cabello oscuro y piel blanca que dormía profundamente, el muchacho la miraba atentamente como velando su sueño. El viento enfurecido y la tormenta creaban un ambiente tétrico y sonidos espeluznantes pero él parecía pasar de todo ello y seguía ahí, como grabando cada detalle en su memoria en medio de un cúmulo de emociones.

Fuera sopla el viento,  
Fuera está lloviendo,  
Un aullido aterrador  
Yo te observo mientras duermes,  
Respirando dulcemente,  
En la calma de esta habitación  
Todo lo que siento,

Las sonrosadas mejillas resaltaban en la pálida piel de la muchacha haciendo juego con la gabardina roja que llevaba puesta, sonreía dulcemente y respiraba con tranquilidad, el muchacho miró hacia un rincón de la habitación donde colgados sobre una silla habían unos pantalones y una playera negros, junto a una chaqueta mitad lila, mitad blanca; luego al mirar a la chica nuevamente recordó lo ocurrido 3 días atrás…

Solo tenía 17 años, pero su trabajo incluía grandes responsabilidades y a veces necesitaba un descanso, alejarse un poco del mundo y estar solo consigo mismo, lo cual era irónico pues había pasado casi toda su vida en soledad y eso le había llevado por un camino oscuro de muerte, odio y temor, sin embargo ahora le ayudaba a reflexionar y a despejar su mente para tomar decisiones adecuadas, le había costado mucho pero al fin había conseguido un par de días para él mismo, había ido a una hermosa y cristalina playa en la frontera de su país, el cabo resguardaba un precioso arrecife de coral y escarpados acantilados y recovecos, era un lugar peligroso pero indescriptiblemente bello y poco frecuentado. Al pie del acantilado había una casa otrora lujosa que usaba las rocas para protegerse del viento y las mareas… ese era su lugar secreto, donde nadie osaba molestarle, y ahí había dirigido sus pasos, llegó por la noche y lo primero que pensó hacer fue subir al risco y disfrutar la vista de la primera luna llena del mes, ¿cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver en la cima del acantilado una silueta solitaria? Al principio se molestó pensando que tal vez sus hermanos habían mandado seguirle, pero en cuanto se acercó más, supo que no se trataba de eso. Con paso sigiloso se dispuso a indagar quién estaba en su paraíso personal y logró ver a una joven que dejaba escapar enormes lágrimas de sus ojos tristes y solitarios… ojos que le resultaron familiares, decidió entonces que no había razón para preocuparse y volvió sobre sus pasos, observando la luna desde el descolorido techo de "su casa". La mañana siguiente, luego de un frugal desayuno, dio un paseo por la orilla de la playa mirando el mar y sintiendo la caricia de las olas en sus pies, nunca había tenido la oportunidad ni la necesidad de aprender a nadar, probablemente tampoco sintió interés por ello pero justamente ese día se despertó su curiosidad, sin embargo desistió pronto de aquella idea. Se dejó simplemente llevar por sus pies y subió de nuevo al mirador, entre los árboles pudo ver una austera casa de campaña de la que provenía un delicioso aroma y una melancólica canción emitida apenas como un susurro, se acercó a indagar justo en el momento en el que de ahí salía la chica de la noche anterior, que al ver al muchacho frente a ella pareció asustarse, hizo una reverencia mientras recitaba sentidas disculpas a su inexpresivo visitante que finalmente la detuvo con una simple seña, ella guardó silencio pero no cambió su pose de respeto y disculpa, aunque sí le miraba disimuladamente.

- Te conozco… - susurró el muchacho y ella asintió – Tu vives en la misma aldea que él… ¿qué haces aquí? -

La joven se enderezó pero continuó con la mirada baja – Estoy de paso, voy de viaje… -

No pudo terminar porque él la interrumpió - ¿Sin un equipo? –

-No es una misión, es personal… - respondió con timidez - pero el paisaje era tan bello que no pude evitar detenerme y acampar aquí, lamento en verdad si he causado inconvenientes, me marcharé enseguida. -

- No es necesario… no me importa… ¿Cómo se encuentra ese escandaloso? -

Ella desvió su mirada que se tornó triste nuevamente – Se encuentra bien… muy bien… etto… ¿de verdad no hay problema si me quedo un poco más? -

-No… es un buen lugar… - dijo al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y se marchaba, solo alcanzó a escuchar un agradecimiento mientras se alejaba.

El resto de su día pasó tranquilamente, yendo de aquí para allá y de vuelta, observando el mar y pensando en muchas cosas que le preocupaban. Varias horas más tarde volvió a subir esperando poder disfrutar del anochecer en su asiento favorito pero se encontró con que la chica seguía ahí, el clima había refrescado y ella tomaba un té aromático mientras observaba el horizonte, él pensó que tal vez si le molestaba, pero no tenía ganas de nada más que de ver la puesta de Sol así q siguió de largo y se sentó varios metros más allá de ella.

* * *

El espectáculo de luces en el cielo y el mar era lo más hermoso que ella hubiera visto nunca y aún después de que el sol se marchara, la luna bañaba en plateada luz todo el lugar, luego de unos instantes se puso de pie y se retiró a su tienda. Minutos después el suave aroma del té volvió a mezclarse con el perfume marino, llegando hasta el joven ninja que no hacía más que mirar la luna hasta que la sensación de una presencia detrás suyo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con su invariable tono de voz y sin molestarse en voltear, la muchacha se sentó cerca de él y le ofreció una taza de té caliente y un plato con bolas de arroz. Este gesto extrañó al muchacho que la miró confundido, ella no dijo nada y bajó la mirada nuevamente un poco avergonzada y con un leve rubor en su rostro. – No te he pedido nada – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- Lo sé… demo… ha estado aquí casi el mismo tiempo que yo y no me parece que hubiera cenado… disculpe mi atrevimiento… no debí… -

- A-arigato… - susurró el joven aún desconcertado y tomó el té y una de las viandas y ella asintió volviendo su mirada al cielo.

Solo en ese momento él la observó realmente, por la tarde no había hecho más que darle un breve vistazo y descubrir por qué le resultaba conocida. Pero ahora que ponía atención notaba sus ojos melancólicos y cansados, con un poco de ojeras como si hubiera pasado malas noches y en sus mejillas aún se podía ver el rastro de lágrimas si se ponía atención, sus blancos ojos parecían opacos y su rostro parecía esculpido en marfil con una mueca de soledad, su largo cabello azulado se mecía con el suave viento nocturno y era lo único que le daba vida a esa imagen, la muchacha era muy bella pero se veía tan solitaria y afligida que parecía que su alma se había quedado en otro lugar. Recordó entonces que era amiga de la persona que le había devuelto la cordura al mostrarle que aún la gente "diferente" como ellos podía tener un lugar importante en el mundo y ser "necesitado" por los demás y no pudo entender como alguien que convivía con aquel chiquillo escandaloso podía verse tan solitaria, si hasta él mismo había cambiado luego de un solo encuentro… sin embargo también pensó que no era de su incumbencia y se quedó en silencio.

Estaba acostumbrado a no dormir y pasar noches enteras mirando la luna, en especial si estaba llena así que no se inmutó por varias horas, hasta que se preguntó si la kunoichi no pensaba marcharse, al voltear se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, envuelta en su capa y él no supo si despertarla o simplemente dejarla ahí, parecía cansada así que decidió dejarla disfrutar del sueño ahora que por fin lo conciliaba pero sería peligroso si caía del acantilado así que terminó por convencerse de llevarla a la tienda, mas en el preciso instante en que se puso de pie ella se despertó y se sonrojó al tiempo que le pedía disculpas.

- ¿Porqué estás aquí? ¿Qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntar intrigado.

- No quiero molestarlo con algo tan insignificante – susurró y levantó los platos – sumimazen -

Sin saber porqué, él la detuvo, no le dijo nada, solo la miró a los ojos y ella sintió que se le helaba la sangre, pero luego por alguna razón sintió que tenía que decirle.

- He pensado que no sé quien soy realmente y que no tengo metas propias, así que salí a buscar las respuestas… -

-Este es un buen lugar para eso… - fue todo lo que dijo antes de emprender su camino, pero al pasar a su lado le susurró algo – tus ojos tienen el color de la luna, deberían brillar igual – y al instante desapareció.

* * *

Cuando estuvo en su habitación de la casa en la playa se preguntó porqué le importaba o de donde venían esas palabras repentinas… él no decía ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de que significaban, simplemente habían salido de su boca por sí solas, sin pensarlas, como si no fuera él mismo y eso le provocó gran intranquilidad, sentía algo extraño en su pecho, que no podía explicar ni definir, simplemente estaba ahí y pensó que tal vez había enfermado, optó por salir a refrescarse un poco las ideas y al llegar a la playa pudo ver una silueta femenina que danzaba en las agitadas aguas entre hilos de líquido y espuma que parecían tener vida propia y sin saber porqué se sentó a observar aquel entrenamiento.

Un par de horas más tarde la joven volvió a la playa y al ver a su espectador se sonrojó violentamente, no supo que decir y se sintió como una tonta.

- Es peligroso hacer eso con la marea alta – habló finalmente el joven.

- Me sirve más como entrenamiento… -

- ¿Y si hubieses caído al agua? -

-Soy buena nadadora… y tengo excelente vista aún de noche, no hay rocas peligrosas aquí… - respondió con su típica timidez y luego se preguntó qué motivo tenía alguien como él para estar ahí en plena madrugada… - ¿venía a nadar? -

- No – contestó secamente

- Lamento molestarle, me voy para que pueda nadar con tranquilidad -

- No vine a eso… no sé hacerlo – nuevamente habló sin pensar, y esta vez dijo algo que no era necesario y eso lo cabreó.

- o.O!... Yo… yo podría… enseñarle… si usted lo desea… -

Por supuesto, él se marchó enseguida, sin responder y bastante molesto y ella se sintió mal por haber hablado de más.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la jovencita recogía frutos y hierbas para aprovisionarse cuando de nuevo su camino se cruzó con el serio muchacho. Ella iba a decirle que estaba por marcharse cuando en una súbita vuelta del destino, la curiosidad del muchacho superó su orgullo y su silencio, había aceptado la propuesta de las clases de natación; tras esas palabras ella ya no pudo marcharse y se vio obligada a enfrentar su propia timidez pues no se sentía muy cómoda con que alguien la viera en el bañador sin que la cubriera la oscuridad de la noche, más aún cuando el volvió solo con su traje de baño (cosa que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia) su cara se puso tan roja que él le pregunto si se sentía bien, ella asintió y se metió al agua rápidamente para comenzar la clase.

Hubo más de una ocasión que el chico estuvo a punto de mandar todo al diablo pues esa situación resultaba más que vergonzosa, pero por alguna misteriosa razón le daba otra oportunidad y además, como todo genio shinobi que era, aprendía rápido y pasado el medio día ya lo hacía bien y ella le enseñó a bucear un poco… cosa que resultó un poco más complicada al momento de hundirse y mientras él practicaba no muy lejos de la orilla ella fue a preparar algo de comer, con la advertencia deque si de pronto le costaba trabajo salir completamente usara su chakra para "subir" al agua.

Mientras buscaba leña, él logró sumergirse y nadó un par de metros por debajo de la superficie hasta q le dio un calambre en la pierna izquierda, no podía subir de vuelta y el dolor le hizo soltar el aire, cuando la muchacha volvió y no lo vio se preocupó y usó su habilidad ninja especial para localizarlo, cuando al fin lo hizo se lanzó de inmediato al agua para sacarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a la playa, había tragado algo de agua así que tocía abruptamente mientras ella le aplicaba primeros auxilios. Luego de unos minutos logró normalizar su respiración, la joven estaba muy preocupada y arrepentida ¿qué clase de maestra deja a su alumno solo en el agua? No tenía valor para decir nada, ni siquiera podía disculparse pues las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, pero fue él quien rompió el silencio…

- Arigato… ehhh… - se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella gentil kunoichi.

-¡No!... Ha sido mi culpa… gomenasai Kazekage-sama… esto es un crimen grave… - dijo al fin arrodillada y completamente inclinada en el suelo, como un sentenciado a muerte que espera la pronunciación de su condena.

- ¿Crimen? -

- He puesto en peligro al líder de la aldea oculta entre la arena… merezco la muerte… - dijo con una convicción que desconcertó completamente al joven.

- Ha sido un accidente… yo más bien diría que… me has salvado… - casi escupió las últimas palabras pues no le hacía muy feliz tragarse su orgullo de nuevo, eso de ser salvado no le iba bien…

- Demo… - quiso replicar pero él no la dejó, sus claros ojos verdes le dirigieron una mirada tan punzante que la hizo enmudecer.

- ¿Vas a discutir conmigo? Si yo digo que no es crimen, entonces no lo es y si te he dicho gracias lo vas a aceptar sin más eh… ¿Cómo te llamas? -

- Hyuga Hinata – respondió con temor y por un instante vinieron a su mente las escenas de la segunda fase del examen chunnin donde lo vieron hacer llover sangre, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se sintió en peligro.

- Entonces Hyuga Hinata… deja de preocuparte y encendamos la fogata. -

Él se quedó ahí sentado esperando una respuesta y cuando ella al fin se armó de valor para mirarlo se encontró con una persona completamente diferente de la que había recordado, eran ojos fríos y solitarios pero amables y sintió de nuevo un vuelco en su corazón, pero seguía tratando de convencerse de que estaba confundida porque simplemente no era posible, así que solo atinó a asentir y reunió de nuevo las cosas que había tirado al correr hacia el agua.

Comieron en silencio el delicioso almuerzo que preparó la joven Hyuga, ninguno de los dos era de muchas palabras pero parecían contarse la vida cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, quizá era por eso que solo sucedía por breves instantes, ella de inmediato desviaba la mirada con el rostro sonrojado y él cerraba los ojos mostrando sus negros párpados y dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿Le ha gustado la comida a Kazekage sama? – preguntó ella al fin.

-Gaara… mi nombre es Saabaku no Gaara, no Kazekage y sí, ha estado buena – dijo mirándola a los ojos pero ella seguía siendo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Debo dirigirme con respeto a Kazekage sama – él soltó un bufido cargado de fastidio - ¿Acaso no lo hago bien? Parece molestarle… -

- Vine aquí de vacaciones, no me gusta que me digan así cuando descanso. -

- Gomenasai Gaara sama… no quise ofenderle… -

- La verdad tampoco me gusta que me hablen con tanta ceremonia… u.u -

- Entonces no lo haré n_n – dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que lo volvió a desconcertar pero a su vez lo hacía sentir bien, incluso él mismo sonrió levemente, cosa que casi nunca hacía.

Se puso de pie y apagó la fogata, ella se levantó también y él comenzó a caminar, Hinata se quedó quieta por un momento hasta que él se detuvo luego de unos cuantos pasos y la miró como si la esperara, ella se dio prisa y le alcanzó sin demora. Recorrieron gran parte de la costa, sin decir nada, a veces él le mostraba algo que le parecía interesante o bello, con un movimiento de sus manos o de su mirada y ella le sonreía e incluso por momentos jugueteaban en el agua como un par de niños pequeños, ella reía sin inhibiciones, con una risa tan clara e inocente que finalmente logró contagiarlo y hacerlo reír, quizá por primera vez en su vida… no… no quizá… realmente esa era la primera vez que reía y aunque al principio se sintió un poco estúpido, terminó por vaciar su mente y dejarse llevar por el momento sin preocuparse de nada más, definitivamente no parecían el Gaara y la Hinata que todos conocían, ni siquiera ellos mismos eran capaces de reconocerse pero eso los hacía felices.

Cuando empezó a atardecer, él le indicó que lo siguiera y parecía llevar mucha prisa, se adentró en la pequeña jungla que resguardaba el acantilado y se detuvo en un claro donde había unas enredaderas con botones blancos, en el preciso instante en el que el sol se metió todos los botones abrieron y las luciérnagas que revoloteaban por ahí le dieron un toque mágico al momento. Los brotes se transformaron en hermosas flores de pétalos alargados que despedían un suave y exótico perfume, la joven estaba tan maravillada que no solo no supo que decir si no que hasta temió que si se movía arruinaría aquella escena, Gaara cortó una de lasflores y la puso en el cabello de Hinata.

- Florecen solo durante las últimas semanas del año y solo abren por las noches… se llaman yue y se dice que son de buena suerte -

- Son realmente hermosas… arigato… seguro que me traerá buena fortuna. -

- No creo en la suerte… - Dijo confundiendo a la chica.

Un suave viento frío revoloteó por el prado y Hinata no pudo evitar sentir calosfríos así que volvieron sobre sus pasos para ir por el resto de sus ropas, pero a medida que se acercaban a la playa los vientos eran más y más fuertes, el cielo se oscurecía rápidamente y escucharon el rugir de la tormenta que se avecinaba… se apresuraron a recoger las toallas y la ropa cuando un fuerte aguacero comenzó a caer de la nada, el clima no auguraba nada bueno y no hubo tiempo de ir por el resto de las pertenencias de Hinata que estaban en su tienda, así que corrieron a la casona donde se quedaba Gaara, no estaba muy lejos pero llegaron totalmente empapados y helados hasta los huesos.

El Kazekage encendió la chimenea mientras la heredera del Souke Hyuga estornudaba, él había ido más que ligero de equipaje así que no tenía nada que ofrecerle excepto la gabardina que dejara esa mañana, ella se fue a cambiar a otra habitación y volvió vestida con la gabardina y envuelta en una cobija, a su vez Gaara se había envuelto en otra, colgaron sus mojados atuendos en unas sillas para que se secaran y se sentaron muy juntos frente al fuego, temblando un poco.

Hinata buscó con que hacer té y sirvió dos humeantes vasos que les ayudaron a recuperar calor, cuando se miraron el uno al otro empapados y temblorosos no pudieron evitar reír de nuevo y cuando al fin calmaron las carcajadas se quedaron mirando largo rato en una silenciosa conversación en la que se decían cosas que apenas eran capaces de admitirse a sí mismos, por un rato que pareció una eternidad y sin darse cuenta la distancia que los separaba comenzó a acortarse pero fue Gaara el que la exterminó cerrando sus ojos y uniendo suavemente sus labios con los de Hinata que al principio abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran, totalmente desconcertada pero luego los cerró y correspondió al beso, a ambos les hubiera gustado que ahí se detuviera el tiempo, en el instante más feliz de sus jóvenes pero ajetreadas vidas, sin embargo su deseo no fue concedido y aquel primer beso llegó a su fin;

* * *

Abrieron los ojos con temor a descubrir que no había sido más que un sueño y al encontrarse con la clara mirada del otro sonrieron, Gaara puso delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de Hinata y le susurró – Así es exactamente como deben brillar tus ojos de luna llena… -

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente y dijo un apenas audible "gracias" para luego recargar su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo que la abrazó con ternura, preguntándose como era posible que su vida hubiera sufrido un cambio tan drástico, sintiendo que otra tormenta se desataba en su interior con potentes relámpagos de emociones que jamás creyó sentir cerca de alguien que no fuera Naruto y que nunca imaginó que serían tan fuertes… estaba convencida de que aquel viaje era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y la tristeza que sintió al comenzarlo había desaparecido por completo, ahora realmente se alegraba de que Sakura por fin hubiera correspondido al hiperactivo rubio… definitivamente les agradecería cuando volviera a verlos, aunque seguramente no tendrían ni idea del porqué…

Llueve desde dentro,

Aguacero de electricidad

Gaara sentía una paz que jamás había experimentado y por primera vez no sentía ni el más mínimo vestigio de la lacerante soledad ni de los desesperantes vacíos en su alma, sentía el latir en su pecho, sincronizado con el de la kunoichi en sus brazos y al mirarla nuevamente se percató de que se había quedado dormida, lo cual recordó no parecía haber conseguido hace varios días, así que la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, ella se despertó un poco pero parecía muy cansada.

-No pasa nada… descansa… - le susurró al oído y la dejó suavemente en el lecho, la arropó con el resto de las cobijas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella le dedicó la más dulce y tierna de sus sonrisas mientras tomaba su mano.

El ojiverde sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento, sobrecogido por la felicidad y luego de tomarse un instante para reponerse se marchó a la habitación contigua.

Y al besarte en la mejilla  
Yo creí que me moría,  
Se rompía este pobre corazón

Como de costumbre el shinobi de la arena no consiguió dormir más que unos minutos pensando que la tormenta lejos de arruinarle el día le había dado un cierre más especial…

Un nuevo movimiento en la cama trajo a Gaara de vuelta al presente, Hinata aún dormía placidamente, pero se había dado vuelta un par de veces y el cabello le cubría la cara, el pelirrojo quitó delicadamente los mechones de la cara de su amada y al ver sus labios de un tono ligeramente rosado sintió enormes deseos de besarla nuevamente y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero se detuvo a solo un centímetro de ella temiendo sobresaltarla.

Quiero besarte,  
Tengo miedo a despertarte

- Gaara kun… - susurró Hinata entre sueños y sonrió aún más, un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del Kazekage que no podía creer que estuviera en los sueños de la kunoichi y susurró muy suavemente un "Te quiero Hyuga Hinata" en su oído.

Entro en tu sueño  
Y te grito desde lejos  
Que te quiero

Para ser sincero aún no había sido capaz de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, él no era precisamente bueno para aquello de los sentimientos, ni de la cercanía con otras personas, nunca antes había reído, ni sentido lo que el día anterior con aquella tímida ninja de Konoha, todo fue tan repentino que le pareció apenas un instante, sin embargo era algo que lo marcaría de por vida, pensó que no necesitaba realmente que toda una aldea dependiera de él y le reconocieran, que le bastaba con que aquella mujer le sonriera y le esperara ansiosamente y de pronto las guerras, las misiones, la tormenta que azotaba la playa, el hiriente desprecio con el que fue tratado en su infancia y el temor con el que todos le miraban parecían pertenecer a un lejano mundo de ficción. Cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma de Hinata mezclado con el de la flor que había llevado en el cabello unas horas antes y sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

En sólo un segundo  
He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no  
El fin del mundo, la tormenta, el dolor,  
Quedan muy lejos de esta habitación

Hinata había sido despertada por un suave susurro, pero se negaba a volver a la realidad un poco temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar, sin embargo pensó que si aquellas dulces palabras eran parte de esa realidad tendría la fuerza de enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que hallara en su camino. Pudo oír el rugir del viento y los relámpagos, el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en el cristal, la tormenta aún no había pasado, sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír, sentía a su lado la presencia de Gaara, recordó la tierna frase que la despertó y lo repitió en su mente sintiendo que era lo más bello que oyera nunca y a su vez lo repitió en voz baja y melodiosa pero para él… abrió los ojos y al ver los negros párpados de Gaara pensó que él también dormía, "Yo también te quiero Gaara kun" repitió y tomó su mano.

Fuera sopla el viento,  
Fuera está lloviendo,  
un aullido aterrador  
Pero un susurro nos envuelve,  
Nos abraza lentamente,  
Como un mantra conocido por los dos  
No son fantasmas  
Es mi espíritu el que habla  
Entra en tu sueño y te grita desde lejos  
Que te quiero

* * *

Hinata encontró por fin la respuesta que buscaba cuando Gaara la miró y le sonrió, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus preocupaciones no valían la pena y las que sí, tenían solución, además muchas cosas parecieron carecer de importancia comparadas con lo que representaba ahora en su vida aquel pelirrojo silencioso que le entregaba su alma en una sola mirada, se levantó y lo besó olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba, para ella el mundo se limitaba al hombre que abrazaba y besaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello y que le respondía con igual pasión y ternura y todo había sucedido tan rápido como en un cuento de hadas, donde no hizo falta más que mirar los ojos correctos en el instante correcto.

En sólo un segundo  
He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no  
El fin del mundo, la tormenta, el dolor,  
Quedan muy lejos  
De esta habitación  
Quiero besarte,  
Tengo miedo a despertarte  
Entro en tu sueño y te grito desde lejos  
Que te quiero

* * *

La chica de blancos ojos supo que hizo bien en creer en Naruto y aunque hubiera sido doloroso descubrir que nunca la miraría como ella quería, todo eso la había conducido hasta su verdadero amor. Se rió al recordar que Tsunade sama se había preocupado pensando que pasaría si alguien se quería adueñar de sus ojos o peor aún, si lo conseguían, y le causó mucha gracia porque efectivamente había sucedido y había sido lo mejor que le pasara en su vida, aunque claro, no se trataba del mismo tipo de robo que angustiaba a Tsunade y seguramente a su padre… su padre… por un momento su expresión se ensombreció… ¿qué pasaría al final del día? Ella tenía que volver a Konoha y él a Sunagakure… él era el Kazekage, no podía simplemente marcharse con ella y por ser una Hyuga y la primogénita del líder seguramente no la dejrían abandonar Konoha… nomientras tuviera el byakugan… pero tal vez si lo sellaban… no, eso significaría perder todas sus técnicas, ya no sería una kunoichi si no una simple aldeana… ¿estaría dispuesta a ello?... ¡Claro que no! Era Hinata Hyuga… encontraría un nuevo estilo, nuevas técnicas que la mantuvieran en su camino ninja por que eso es lo que quería, proteger a todos los que le eran queridos sin importar lo que costara…

Gaara tomó delicadamente su barbilla y como si leyera su mente le dijo – Encontraremos el modo… estaremos juntos… confía en mí – ella pudo ver en sus ojos la convicción de sus palabras y asintió con tranquilidad, él tenía razón, hallarían el modo y nada ni nadie los separaría jamás pero por ahora… ese mundo oscuro no existía, solo estaban ellos dos, y ese era todo su universo, su sueño hecho realidad… no importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera siempre le parecía increíble al principio y luego le llenaba de felicidad… miró la frente de Gaara y al ver el kanji "ai" sonrió de nuevo…

- Ya no tienes que buscar más… – dijo acariciando con delicadeza la cicatriz del muchacho – solo mira en mi corazón… todo el amor que puedo sentir es y será siempre para ti… -

- Lo sé… es tu rostro el que he visto cuando soñé por primera vez hace unos días, la luna que guardas en tus ojos es la paz de mi espíritu… -

Volvieron a unirse en un emotivo beso un instante después de susurrar "Te amo" y simplemente se dejaron envolver por ese sentimiento…

En sólo un segundo  
He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no  
Los desengaños y los malos presagios,  
Las envidias, las intrigas  
Que complican nuestras vidas,  
Quedan, quedan muy lejos de esta pompa de jabón,  
Nuestra burbuja de amor  
Sube por el cielo, más allá del universo  
Sube y estalla en tu sueño

En solo un segundo se encontraron, en solo un día se enamoraron, y solo una eternidad no bastaría para mitigar aquel sentimiento.

**¿Fin?**

**HOLA DE NUEVO*-*¿LES GUSTO? CRTICAS? DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA MEJORARLO Ó PARA VER QUE TAL ESTA:3 TENGO EN MENTE MUCHOS FICS SASUSAKU ES CUESTION DE QUE MI OTRA LAP VUELVA A FUNCIONAR T.T**

**BUENO GRACAS POR LEER,ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TE LO DEDICO FUJOSHI:3 TEQUIERO:* BESOS DESDE MEXICO:333**

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO*-*


End file.
